No Big Deal
by Reborny Superbia
Summary: Kikyo and Shouichi discover secrets from the future. Post-second Arcobaleno fight. 9951. Kikyou x Shouichi.


**A/N:** I know I should continue that Varia/Kikyo fanfic but who cares. I DO WHAT I WANT, THOR. Wait. Wrong fandom. Aha. Anyhow, I wrote this fanfic because Kikyo/Shouichi basically makes me squeal and makes me all jumpy. Though it isn't one of my OTPs. It's close to it.

Their seiyuus are my OTP, though. I'm sorry Gin, it had to be said. Don't kill me.

-x-

_No big deal._

-x-

Irie Shouichi couldn't handle the word _secret_ without feeling anxious. The feeling he gets when his stomach twists and he falls on the floor clutching it. He would groan at that feeling. Shouichi hated it when he felt anxious anyway.

It was after the second round of the Arcobaleno battle, when he first and formally met Trsunayoshi-Kun and his mafia family. And when he met Byakuran again, or, the first time considering they're friends in the future. And met the rest of Byakuran's family; the funeral wreaths teaming up with their enemies, he thought, was something rather weird. Shouichi heard his reason; _Uni_. Having to hear that she _saved_ him, it was something of _"repaying the debt."_

Then when Colonello's team came and caused mayhem. Byakuran and his team lost but Uni's team is still standing for having their boss watch unbroken. But the Millifiore had fatal damage in their ranks including Byakuran himself being fatally injured. Also Kikyo being injured as well. They were all pulled back into the mansion for treatment and wound patching. Kikyo followed Byakuran anxiously, trying to know if he's all right.

It was an hour before the atmosphere in the base calmed down again, and the mess became… less messy.

Shouichi walked towards Byakuran's room slowly, knocking the door. After hearing a faint "come in", he walked inside nervously, noticing the wrapped chest which had a stain of blood. But, Byakuran was okay nevertheless.

"Are you feeling better, Byakuran-San?" Shouichi asked nervously.

Byakuran wore the same smile he always does.

"Is Shou-Chan worried about me?" Asked Byakuran playfully, laughing afterwards. "Yes, I'm all right. Perfect."

Shouichi sighed with relief, scratching the back of his head.

"I want to ask something… What wa-"

In the middle of the question, Kikyo barged in, looking very concerned.

"Byakuran-Sama!" He exclaimed, running past Shouichi and towards his boss. "Are you all right?"

Kikyo's upper body was patched and wrapped up as well, for it does contain some injuries.

"Ah, it's all right, Kikyo-Kun~" Byakuran answered while patting Kikyo's arm. The green haired Millifiore member sighed with relief. "You interrupted poor Shou-Chan in the middle of his question."

Kikyo turned his head towards Shouichi, looking at him for a few seconds, as if he was analyzing something. He let out a low "huh" and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Shouichi titled his head while his lips formed a tight line. His eyes narrowed towards Byakuran who shook his head in return.

"A-As I was saying. What was the problem out there?"

Byakuran shrugged. "Colonello's team wanted to destroy our watched and then found out that Tsunayoshi-Kun is our ally. It's mayhem." Then he paused, looking at Shouichi then gestured for him to come closer. Shouichi did so nervously. He knew something was coming.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Said Byakuran as a smile played on his lips. Shouichi felt stomach curl slowly. He hated that word, but, he nodded, feeling a bit curious.

"Since I got my memories from the future, I…"

-x-

Shouichi didn't have much to say. His lips were sewed shut with an invisible thread. It was actually too much for him. A normal person would just state what has been listened to as "weird". And then they would just walk away. But, no, not to Shouichi. He had to make a big deal out of this.

He blinked a few times before running out of the room, holding his stomach. Leaving Byakuran sighing and shaking his head. He soon laid down.

Shouichi leaned against a cold wall, or what it seemed to his body, clutching his stomach tightly. His breathing was heavy and hitched at times. Shouichi shook his head at the nonsense he's doing. Surely, he is making a big deal out the news he has just received.

-x-x-

_"Since I got my memories back, I got those memories of those around me. It wasn't easy, Shou-Chan." Said Byakuran, laughing. "Imagine receiving memories of yourself from different worlds and the companions around y-"_

_"B-Byakuran-san!" Exclaimed Shouichi, gulping afterwards. "Please… what is that you want to tell me?"_

_"Alright. Well, Shou-Chan, I came across memories from Kikyo-Kun…" And Byakuran stopped, looking at Shouichi. "… Shou-Chan, you're about to vomit, aren't you?"_

_Shouichi shook his head in response._

_"Well. Kikyo's memories seemed so… odd. I'm not trying to brag but, Kikyo's whole devotion is to me. But, his memories told me otherwise. It was… you." The young Millifiore boss said, resting his chin on his palm while his eyes were fixed at Shouichi. The red-haired boy's glasses were clouded by the heat coming out of his body. A cold sweat broke down his forehead as he nodded and Byakuran continued._

_"It may seem a bit odd, but, in different universes, Kikyo seemed to be your… well, lover. An-"_

_"Excuse me, what?" He half- yelled, clutching his stomach afterwards and groaning._

_"Please, Shou-Chan. And, only in our future, he seems to not be with you. But, he seems to have had feelings for you. Then I came and erased them all. It's like, somewhat, he knows you before you even joined me…" Byakuran shrugged. "Other than that, he almost kill-"_

_At that point, Irie Shouichi sprinted out of the room._

-x-x-

"This is not acceptable…" Shouichi commented at his state; it was ridiculous, very. But it made him confused that it bugged the Kikyo from this time. It's from the future. And telling him that might change it? What was Byakuran up to?

Shouichi slowly walked around the halls in circles. His eyes fixed on the ground and he was trying to fix the twist in his stomach. It was a few minutes before he calmed down and sighed deeply, thinking about what do now. Yet again, it only seemed so silly, but, Kikyo was also making a big deal out of it.

"… Kikyo." Shouichi breathed, walking towards the mentioned aqua haired male. He paces were slow and hesitation was shown on his face. He would stop midway, then take three steps, then stop.

_Big deal._ His inner ego commented. _You're making a big deal._

Then, with quick steps, he found himself in front of Kikyo's room. His eyes were fixed on the door, hands fisted up and ready to knock on the door. Then his stomach began twisting again. Shouichi winced and groaned, slamming his head on the door. He soon realized what he has done, and stared quietly and the door, holding his stomach.

It was all so slow for Shouichi; the footsteps near the door, the door opening, Kikyo looking at Shouichi confused, then him just freezing there, unable to move.

"… Irie Shouichi?"

Shouichi gulped, and straightened himself up. His eyes fixed on the ground.

"… B-Byakuran-San!"

Kikyo tilted his head slightly at the name of his boss.

"He… told me. Byakuran-San told me everything…" Shouichi blurted out.

The other male's eyes narrowed slightly at the phrase while keeping quite.

"It's not a big deal," Kikyo's hand moved towards Shouichi's head, patting lightly. "Midget."

It wasn't funny for Shouichi to be called like that. It was embarrassing, what was coming. Shouichi let out a loud _hey!_ and his voice broke into a rather strange sound, causing him to blush scarlet red and cup his mouth. Kikyo was puzzled for a moment. He blinked for a moment before letting out a soft laugh.

"I-It's not my fault I haven't reached puberty!" said Shouichi, looking away and his blush seemed to grow even more, coving his whole face. Kikyo ran his fingers through his aqua locks and smiled. He then nodded his head towards the room as a sign for Shouichi to enter, then, he spun around walking inside his room. Shouichi followed hesitantly, gulping.

Kikyo's room in the base was a medium, well furnished room. Everything set nicely where it's supposed to. A wet towel which sat on the cabinet was stained with blood. And a white, torn jacket lay on the ground. Must be from the fight, Shouichi thought. The room was cinnamon scented; it was very soothing.

"Irie-San." Kikyo spoke, as he picked up the small mess in the room. "First, sit down, don't just stand there." He gestured towards a chair and Shouichi sat down, looking around.

"… Well, what were you going to tell me…?" He spoke, fidgeting with his shirt.

Kikyo took a long breath, then, sighed.

"I know you're wondering why I'm bugged about this issue, am I right?" He said, not waiting for an answer as he continued. "It's just that… why you? I've had millions of people around me. And… my future self fell in love with _you_? _Irie Shouichi_?"

Shouichi cringed. "That's… pretty offensive." He sighed, narrowing his eyes. "Don't ask me… I've never actually seen you in any world I've been to…" With a sudden blink came a wave of hundreds of memories, filling Shouichi up.

He actually did see Kikyo in the futures he's been to. Yes, the guy who would just stare from a distance. He would be there in all the universes. Now he remembers.

"… You're the-"

"Finally!" Exclaimed Kikyo. "For someone so smart, it took you long enough to realize."

They both sighed, and there was silence. It was long and slow. Neither Kikyo nor Shouichi could think of a single thing to say. Then, after a few moments, Kikyo spoke.

"It can't be bad… not unless we try it." Said Kikyo.

"Try it? You mean you and me?" Said Shouichi, pushing his glasses up, then, he brought his hands up, flailing them lightly. "No, it'll never work, Kikyo."

Kikyo rolled his eyes. "Like I said, not unless we _try_ it."

Shouichi sighed, and with hesitation, he agreed. "Alright, I will go by your plan. But when do we start our _relationship_?"

It was sudden and quick; Kikyo leaned in, locking lips with Shouichi. There wasn't enough time for Shouichi to adjust and return the kiss before Kikyo pulled away.

"Starting from now."

-x-x-x-

**Final note:** Oh my god I actually finished this. To be honest, mid-way through this I was about to delete it but I continued writing for that Hikany has given me the hope to continue it. Giving me the last idea of trying something new saved me from going into a frustrating phase therefore crying. So. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't want you to say that I have low self-esteem, but I don't like this fanfic. There will be sequel rated M. Yes, I will go there. :D


End file.
